This invention relates to socks which is free from slipping down even in hard exercise and hard work.
A conventional socks generally has a welt portion including the so-called rib top. This rib top prevents slipping down of the socks in normal use, but when a conventional sock is worn continuously for many hours or when a wearer performs hard exercise or does hard work, it often slips down. This trouble results from the fact that when a conventional sock is put on, its rib top rests on the part of the leg slightly under the biggest portion of the calf and therefore it slips down during exercise or work. This trouble could be prevented by making the rib top tighter, but an excessively tight rib top, if the sock is worn for many hours, interrupts the circulation of the blood in the leg, causing pain and discomfort.
In view of the above trouble, the present invention intends to provide a sock which fits the leg and is entirely free from slipping down, even if worn for many hours, during hard exercise or during hard work.